Relatos de un detective
by Adhatera
Summary: 5 homicidios en New York, un adolescente deseando probarse a sí mismo y un detective muy particular. Ryu antes de ir a la DDS resolvió 5 homicidios y varios archivos policiales, pero no lo hizo solo, la historia tras su genialidad.
1. Chapter 1

Heme aquí, en uno de esos fics que surgen de la duda y el insomnio. No es el primero de esta serie que me hipnotizó durante mis años de escuela, pero es el primero que verá la luz.

Este fic se llama relatos de un detective y se trata de una serie de capítulos donde intento relatar los homicidios que Ryu resolvió antes de ingresar a la DDS. En estre fic, habrán por lo menos dos OC's que comparten el protagonismo con Ryu, pero intentaré que no le roben la pantalla al que fue y es mi personaje _Bishonen_ favorito.

Espero que les guste y veamos que pasa.

* * *

><p><strong>Relatos de un detective<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Casualidad**

A veces se preguntaba porqué había escogido ese camino. La gente pasaba de él mirándolo con reproche cada vez que no cumplía con las expectativas, pero si las superaba, como casi siempre sucedía, entonces nadie se volteaba a siquiera sonreírle agradecido. No que lo necesitara, pero la reafirmación de que hacía eso por alguien más que sí mismo, le venía bien.

Por eso a veces se sentaba en aquel bar a beber hasta que las ideas y el equilibrio lo abandonaban. Porque en realidad quería escapar de sus cuestionamientos, de sus auto reproches, del fantasma del pasado y las malas decisiones; aunque a veces lo hacía también para divertirse. Aunque no es mucho el placer que emana de caerte de borracho o vomitar hasta desmayarse, pero él podía encontrarlo en esa pequeña parte de sí mismo que le decía que lo hacía porque quería, no porque fuera alcohólico.

Pasaba lo mismo con el cigarrillo y su manía de guardar restos de comida en el asiento trasero de su auto, que en verdad olvidaba descartar cuando ya no tenía hambre o las hamburguesas le hastiaban, que solía pasar, también.

Siempre se consideró a sí mismo extraño, casi raro, o un poco maniático: solía dar vueltas en la calle hasta altas horas sólo porque no quería llegar a su casa vacía; guardaba restos de comida putrefacta en el refrigerador sólo para imaginar qué diría alguien si lo viera; escogía siempre la ropa que usaría al día siguiente y solía dejarla sobre una silla; escribía y dibujaba con cuchillos mal afilados en los individuales de su mesa. Pero jamás llamaba a su casa. Jamás llamó a su madre para decirle que extrañaba su comida, o a su padre para preguntar por un buen analgésico para el dolor de cabeza, o siquiera para preguntar como estaban: siempre era él quien esperaba las llamadas y se justificaba con lo caras que son las llamadas internacionales.

En realidad no quería admitir que extrañaba su hogar. Eso habría sido admitir que todavía era un niño.

En medio de su diálogo interno siguió con su escudriño a la habitación, era pequeña, muy pequeña, dudaba como cabían dos camas, un closet y una mesita en ella, y aún se cuestionaba como era que dormían cinco personas ahí. Ciertamente, la pobreza no fue algo que experimentó hasta que llegó a esos barrios donde el hacinamiento, las privaciones y la promiscuidad eran pan de cada día. Y eso sólo por que la delincuencia en esa parte de la cuidad parecía superar incluso la media nacional.

Su visión le llevó hasta un pequeño baño, continuo al dormitorio donde sólo se limitó a mirar, sin llegar más allá. El agua estaba corriendo en la ducha, estaba averiada, se notaba por las salpicaduras desde la conexión de la ducha. Las gotas de sangre pegadas a la pared, se deslizaban con suavidad hasta llegar al piso y diluirse en el agua. Uno de los peritos cortó el agua, evitando que siguiera desperdiciándose y mermando el sonido que poco a poco irritaba a todos los presentes. Llevó su mirada hasta el lavamanos donde mechones de cabello oscuro y rubio se confundían: dos tipos de cabello, tomó una muestra y luego se fijó en el espejo, quebrado. Un ruido a sus pies lo hizo reaccionar sólo para ver con asco a la rata que se escabullía, por el piso de madera.

Las otras habitaciones, es decir, el dormitorio más grande donde dormían los otros miembros de la familia, otras cinco personas más, contó él, la cocina y el comedor, tenían los mismos rastros del forcejeo que hubo entre el dueño de casa y el agresor: cosas rotas, sangre por todas partes y rastros de disparos por todos lados.

- Encontramos esto en el entretecho – un perito traía entre sus manos un rifle, estaba sin carga y era bastante antiguo.

- Ponlo por ahí, hay que revisar la inscripción –dijo sin soltar un par de trozos de madera suelta donde encontró huellas digitales.

Una vez más, entre su exhaustiva revisión volvió a su fuero interno, cuestionándose cómo podía haber preferido eso a un prometedor futuro como arquitecto. Se rió de su subconsciente al recordarle (de manera muy irónica) cómo habían desechado la arquitectura sólo por el problema de la cartografía. Volvió a fijar la vista esta vez en un retrato familiar, donde aparecía la victima, sus cinco hijos, su esposa y un par de desconocidos, ahora su mirada tenía un brillo divertido fruto del caso tan poco común de doble personalidad que juraba tenía.

Tendría que dejar la cafeína.

O los programas de misterios.

Él y su equipo abandonaron la pequeña construcción casi al amanecer. Había sido cerca de las nueve el homicidio, y pasaron horas recogiendo evidencia, captando testigos e interrogando. Aún venía lo más difícil: dar con el culpable, y con las pocas horas de sueño que le esperaban, sabía no podría cumplir el primero de sus objetivos: abandonar la cafeína. Y lo peor es que se suponía que ese sería su fin de semana libre.

-O-

El sonido del motor arrancando le indicó que su abuelo se había ido, y que no llegaría hasta muy tarde. Y aunque pudiera ser que ese fuera un buen augurio, no significaba que pudiera vagar: al contrario, al terminar su desayuno, comenzaría su lección de esgrima, y luego tendría que pasar horas resolviendo ecuaciones algebraicas. Si terminaba temprano con su práctica de tenis, entonces talvez le dejaran salir a dar una vuelta. Después de todo era sábado.

Subió con la calma acostumbrada las escaleras y siguió por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Para ser un chico de catorce años, era bastante singular, pero no tanto si se consideraba toda su vida, entonces se volvía un chico normal. O eso creía él.

Su nombre era Ryu Amakusa, tenía catorce años, era delgado y alto, y (había oído alguna vez) apuesto. No tenía padres: habían muerto en un accidente hacía años y no los recordaba. Tenía, sí, una "madre": Yuri, pero era algo así como su ama de llaves. Tenía varios sirvientes, algunos más allegados que otros a su abuelo, con quien vivía desde que podía recordar. Era japonés de nacimiento, también su abuelo y algunos de sus sirvientes y _colaboradores_, los otros tenían distintas nacionalidades, pero no por eso, dejaban de ser todos muy parecidos.

Su abuelo, era presidente de una compañía o algo así, él no estaba muy informado al respecto, pero sabía que algún día sería el sucesor de su abuelo, así que esperaba que tarde o temprano le instruyeran al respecto.

Vivían en el barrio alto de New York, en una casa de color amarillo, rodeada por altas cercas y muros, con jardines y estacionamientos, para cada auto de su abuelo. Y aunque sabía que era bastante más adinerado que la mayoría, se consideraba un chico normal.

Pero no lo era. Ryu era más listo que el promedio, de hecho era brillante, tanto que todos sus profesores habían insistido en que requería tratamiento especial, razón por la que no iba a la escuela, sino que tenía profesores en casa. Sabía idiomas. Practicaba deportes, y sus habilidades en defensa personal y esgrima eran francamente sobresalientes.

Ryu no era especial. Especial era poco para describirlo: Ryu era un genio.

-O-

Estaba demasiado interesado en su hamburguesa con queso como para prestar real atención a aquella canción; cuando su hermano mayor había viajado por el amazonas, y llegado a Ecuador e ido por todo el cono sur, le había llevado tanto como una cuñada muchas cosas de esas latitudes, entre ellas libros, que aunque sus intereses no tenían nada que ver con ellos, había leído en noches de lluvia o en tardes a la sombra de un árbol, por lo que cuando _Macondo_ comenzó a sonar en esa calle latina donde estaba, se acomodó mejor en su auto para comer y escucharla, aunque no entendía muy bien el español.

Pero su mente, más allá de la canción estaba en lo que había ido a hacer a esa hora a ese barrio. Había pasado toda la noche del viernes y parte de la madrugada del sábado recogiendo pistas y evidencia de un homicidio, precisamente en el mismo barrio donde ahora estaba y que era también lugar de trabajo de la victima. Diariamente se mata a una decena de personas en New York, por muchas razones distintas, entre ellas como parte de los asaltos, que eran casi tan frecuentes como la basura en las calles. Pero, ¿por qué ese hombre? O más bien ¿para qué? Si era tan pobre. Vivía hacinado en una casa con nueve personas más, no tenía dinero, ni joyas o posesiones: era simplemente un paramédico de un hospital pobre de un barrio de New York.

-O-

Volvió a repasar el resultado de la ecuación antes de dar por terminado el ejercicio. Un hombre de aspecto severo, con cabello corto y negro, de ojos oscuros, le miraba mientras Ryu cerraba el libro y guardaba todo, para ponerse en pie y salir de la habitación sin mediar palabra. Sólo era un sirviente, y aunque su trabajo era vigilarlo, de sobra sabía que cuestionarlo no era en realidad necesario.

Ryu no solía hacer gala de malos modos. Siempre era muy correcto, y a veces, demasiado estoico, pero nunca salía de los estándares y era siempre bastante obediente, así que Phillip no tenía nada de que estar preocupado.

Antes de salir, Yuri volvió a repetirle su horario y el de su abuelo e insistió con ser ella quien lo llevara, pero Ryu repitió su negativa argumentando que un pequeño paseo sólo no iba a dañar a nadie. Finalmente, Ryu ganó en la pequeña discusión, llegando a salir sólo por primera vez en varias semanas.

Rápidamente dejó las elegantes calles del barrio alto de la ciudad, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el aire de opulencia que emanaba de cada casa, ni mucho menos las personas que salían de cada una. Aún con sólo catorce años, Ryu era consciente de muchas cosas, seguramente por su intelecto, pero más que nada por su educación. Comprendía que, todos los adolescentes tienen ciertas tendencias y siguen patrones designados de acuerdo a su condición socioeconómica y cultural: razón por la que no se llevaba con los demás jóvenes, aunque en realidad jamás había tenido amigos ni creía necesitarlos.

Por eso abandonó las calles del barrio que lo albergaba para pasar a una parte de la ciudad que vivía en el tercio medio; algo poco desfavorable, según su punto de vista.

Mientras veía sin demasiada atención hacía una vitrina, por el reflejo en el vidrio pudo notar como un hombre era arrastrado sin mucha contemplación por otro. Rápidamente se giró para ver al agresor asestarle un golpe en el rostro al otro hombre, que alegaba inocencia.

Junto a otros transeúntes comenzó a acercarse con la intención de intervenir, pero no fue hasta que un hombre de estatura mediana, vestido con una chaqueta azul marino y con su cabeza cubierta por una gorra de visera, desde la que escapaban mechones de cabello rojo.

- ¡Basta! –mientras sujetaba la mano del hombre más alto, incluso que él, y la bajaba hasta llevarla detrás de su espalda en una llave.

- ¡Me robó! –gritó intentado safarse.

- ¡No es cierto! –el otro hombre intentó ponerse de pie, pero uno de los observadores se adelantó para inmovilizarlo de modo similar al otro hombre. - ¡Suélteme! ¡Le digo que no he hecho nada!

- ¡Me robast…!

- ¡Suficiente! –gritó con autoridad mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre. – Necesito que me diga, con exactitud, qué fue lo que pasó.

- Él me robó trescientos dólares –dijo sin pensar, antes de ver como el hombre que lo sostenía lo miraba a punto de perder la paciencia – en mi restaurante, yo estaba poniendo el dinero en la caja y me di la vuelta y él me sacó el dinero…

- ¿Lo vio?

- Pues no, me di la vuelta, pero el dinero no estaba y él salió corriendo.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir? –inquirió al otro hombre que negaba con la mirada.

- Yo no lo hice… recibí una llamada urgente, trabajo en el hospital de aquí junto, conduzco la ambulancia, y salí corriendo porque me necesitaban, pero él me persiguió y asegura que le robé.

Nadie podía objetar nada. El hombre de la gorra, pidió el teléfono o radio por la que recibió el llamado, a lo que el hombre no se negó, pero una frase del hombre no salía de su cabeza, ni tampoco de la de Ryu.

- ¿Qué hacía en el restaurante?

- Almorzaba, es mi hora de colación.

- No quiero cuestionar sus acciones, pero ¿puede prestarme su credencial de funcionario del hospital?

- ¿Usted es policía? –preguntó con dureza el acusado.

- No. –el hombre se preparaba para gritarle cuando volvió a hablar: - Soy detective. Ahora ¿puede o no, prestarme su credencial de funcionario?

- Aquí está –y se la entregó. La examinó con detención, iba a devolvérsela cuando está cayó de sus manos y Ryu la alcanzó. – Dásela, muchacho.

- Es falsa. –dijo arrugando el entrecejo casi imperceptiblemente.

El detective se sorprendió ante la declaración. Él mismo iba a entregársela para arrestarlo y llevárselo. Lo había notado. Pero ese chico ¿cuántos años tenía, catorce? Lo había notado también.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó con escepticismo. El hombre no daba crédito a lo que oía e intentaba safarse para salir de ahí.

- Es raro que un funcionario de un hospital, que debe permanecer dentro de su lugar de trabajo, especialmente cuando tiene un trabajo como ese, salga sólo para comer. –Ryu daba su explicación sin siquiera inmutarse, parecía encontrar eso realmente interesante y le gustaba sentirse más inteligente que el resto de las personas, así que continuó: - además, el hospital no está aquí junto –señaló a la calle – sino a cuatro calles de aquí, a menos que la comida de su restaurante sea realmente exquisita –dijo mirando al hombre que había sido liberado por el detective y se hallaba escuchando la explicación -, no veo razón para caminar cuatro calles fuera de su lugar de trabajo sólo para comer.

- ¿Y tú que sabes, mocoso entrometido? –espetó el inculpado. - ¿Cómo sabes que es falsa? ¿Acaso has visto alguna real?

- Si. –el hombre mantuvo su mirada de odio sobre el chico.

- Es falsa –repitió el detective –señor, debe acompañarme, y usted, debe poner la denuncia en la comisaría.

Ryu no quiso seguir al detective, lo encontró un hombre interesante, pero no para ir tras él a ver que opinaba, así que pensó en dejarlo así. Iba a continuar su caminata cuando el detective se acercó hasta él.

- No se encarcela a un hombre por robar trescientos dólares –dijo con una extraña expresión de su rostro -, pero no se lo deja ir así como así.

- Lo sé. –respondió sin más, sólo por ser cortés, aunque no era algo que le quitara el sueño.

- Lo imaginaba. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Amakusa Ryu.

- Te gustan las respuestas directas ¿Eh? –rió de manera infantil, como si le irritara un poco – Soy Tetsuya Kirisaki, puedes decirme Tetsu –extendió su mano, a lo que Ryu respondió estrechándola.

* * *

><p>¡Bien! Un escueto primer capítulo, realmente no soy de las que dejan demasiadas cosas sueltas, este primer encuentro es sólo un inicio.<p>

Tetsu es un detective japonés que vive en New York desde hace un tiempo, tiene extrañas manías, como las que se vieron y otras que están por verse. Es un hombre extraño, casi como si fuera esquizofrénico, pero es bastante normal cuando se lo propone (finge bien, supongo).

El homicidio que dio inicio en este capítulo se resolverá en el segundo capítulo, donde veremos más de de este hombre y me esforzaré por crear un auténtico misterio, similar a los que nos acostumbró esta serie.

Muchas gracias por leer, nos veremos más adelante...


	2. Chapter 2

Heme aquí, trayendo para ustedes una historia sobre cómo Ryu resolvió 5 homicidios antes de viajar y unirse a la DDS.

Como nota adicional, y aunque debe ser obvio: Tantei Gakuen Q (Detective School Q) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadashi Agi, su creador. Yo hago esto sólo con el propósito de entretener y sin ánimo de lucrar.

Quisiera agradecer especialmente a Kotte-kun, sus palabras dieron bríos a mi imaginación y ánimos homicidas. He de disculparme por mi tardanza. Sin nada más que decir, espero que les agrade; el resto de las notas al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**¿Qué tal? ¿Eh?**

Por el modo en que hablaba se notaba que era un chico rico, o por lo menos de posición acomodada, seguramente ese chico vivía en el barrio alto de la ciudad. Era japonés. Amakusa… ¿de dónde había oído ese nombre antes? ¿Amakusa? ¿Sería de los Amakusa de Sendai? A saber. Lo más resaltante de ese muchacho era ciertamente su manera de expresarse, su educación no había sido dejada al azar y tal vez se trataba del hijo de algún empresario más que exitoso. También era más que obvia su reservada inteligencia. Vaya cualidades.

En la oficina su trabajo estaba claramente no hecho. Era lunes. Todo el fin de semana se la pasó en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad investigando y quedó como al principio: con nada. No recordaba que algún día hubiese sido tan malo desde su época de estudiante, donde cada caso por sencillo que fuera se complicaba a niveles insospechados. La oficina era bastante pequeña. Típica oficina de detective, con recuadros de indagaciones, con recortes de periódico (que él no había colgado, sino alguna de las secretarias), que lo mostraban a cargo de distintas investigaciones, y resaltaban sus exitosas contribuciones a limpiar las calles. Había sobre su escritorio un montón de papeles desperdigados en todas direcciones, cualquiera diría que allí no encontraría nada, pero él sabía cual era cuál sin mucho esfuerzo. Tenía un periódico del día, la computadora seguía apagada y un marco con una foto. Además de los archivos y el par de sillas su oficina no era gran cosa.

Con su café, humeante en una mano y la caja de rosquillas en la otra, procedió a sentarse. En un gesto bastante raro, y ya identificado por todos, saludó con su bebida a los pelirrojos personajes de la fotografía: sus padres, hermanos, cuñados y sobrinos: una gran foto familiar donde todos sonreían, incluyendo al par de bebés que no sabían ni donde estaban. Mientras comía su (no) nutritivo desayuno, ojeaba el diario en busca de algo interesante, aunque en los titulares no se leía nada nuevo para esa ciudad. En momentos como ese, cuando las rosquillas llenaban su boca y las migajas caían por todos lados, era cuando más extrañaba su casa, su hogar familiar, pero recordando porqué se había marchado, volvía a concentrarse en las fotografías de la escena del crimen del viernes por la noche.

- Oye, Tetsu –llamó uno de sus compañeros, de su misma edad, alto, atlético, de cabello negro -, vamos por comida de verdad, ¿vienes?

- Estoy comiendo –respondió, milagrosamente con la boca llena y dejando caer apenas una cuantas migas sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Todos en Japón son igual de refinados o sólo tú? – ironizó con algo de asco viendo como los restos de comida viajaban desde la boca de Tetsu hasta los papeles en el escritorio.

- No, mi familia es decente. Soy la oveja negra – esta vez no salpicó nada-. Como puedes ver, ya desayuné. Vuelve por mí a la hora de almuerzo y talvez diga que si.

- OK.

George era, probablemente, su amigo más cercano en la gran manzana. Tenían la misma edad e intereses más o menos parecidos, era de una familia de granjeros de Carolina del Norte y aunque nunca había visitado a su familia le recordaban bastante a la suya propia, quizás por lo comentado por el otro. George vivía tan solo como él, en un piso a unas cuantas avenidas del trabajo, todos los días tomaba el metro, y siempre llegaba cansado, pero con café para todos. Era quien obligaba a Tetsu a limpiar de vez en cuando el chiquero de oficina que tenía, quien mandaba a lavar el auto y retirar los restos de comida rancia de debajo de los asientos, también solía ordenarle ensalada de vez en cuando en el almuerzo y una vez le trajo fruta para desayunar.

Al principio para Tetsu era algo incómodo, no solía llevarse tan bien con las demás personas y ser tratado como un hermano menor no le gustaba tanto como para ser el tercero de cuatro hijos. Pero se acostumbró, y con el tiempo comenzó a agradecer aquellos detalles, sobretodo cuando se enteró del hermano menor de George; nunca había ido a visitar a su familia, por falta de tiempo más que de otra cosa, pero ganas no le faltaban.

Una y otra vez revisó el contenido del informe forense. Sexo: masculino. Edad: 59 años. Hora de defunción: 19 horas. Causa: asfixia.

El parte médico que acompañaba la hoja del forense hablaba sobre la victima en un plano más global: era hipertenso y tomaba Atenolol a dosis mínimas; tenía sobrepeso, en control sólo con dieta; era miope, 2 dioptrías en un ojo y 3,5 en el otro. Usaba lentes ópticos. Había sido intervenido quirúrgicamente en tres oportunidades: colecistectomía, rinoplastía, y tumorectomía vesical benigna. Grupo sanguíneo: AB. Factor Rh: positivo.

Su historia civil: un hombre sin condenas, ciudadano de los EUA. 59 años. Casado. Padre de 3 hijos. Parámedico de una escuela estatal. Funcionario de unidad de urgencia del hospital St. James.

Su propio informe hablaba sobre los hallazgos en la escena del crimen; las fotografías acompañaban las descripciones y los hallazgos: de las once personas que vivían en la casa, 4 fumaban (el tipo de cigarrillos aún no lograba definirlo, sólo contaba con los restos); había restos de alcohol, botellas de licor barato, según testigos casi no bebían y casi no se oían riñas provenientes de la casa: historia policial de violencia intrafamiliar, negativa. Encontró en la cama algunos cabellos, que ahora estaban en el laboratorio, mismos cabellos y restos de afeitadas en el lavamanos del baño. En los cajones de la habitación de la casa, nada resaltante o fuera de lo común. Posesiones, no había dinero en la casa: se llevaron joyas, algunos artículos electrónicos.

Respecto a los daños en la propiedad: hubo forcejeo.

Bostezó y se estiró en su silla. Miró al reloj en el muro frontal de la oficina, casi las dos de la tarde. ¡Cómo se le había ido el tiempo leyendo! Se dispuso a salir, era hora del almuerzo después de todo y lo que seguía era bastante largo: interrogatorios. Realmente eran la parte más aburrida, pese a que solía encontrar en las coartadas bastante diversidad y creatividad, que le resultaba graciosa.

A veces, lo sabía, era muy raro.

-O-

Si tienes todo lo que quieres con sólo imaginarlo o pedirlo, debes ser afortunado. ¿Por qué entonces, él no se sentía de ese modo? Su abuelo era un hombre más estricto que otra cosa, sin embargo, él siempre había cumplido con las expectativas, y eso bastaba para un trato abuelo-nieto, más o menos normal. No conocía de privaciones y todo aquello que a él le gustaba hacer no le estaba prohibido, además de aquellos comportamientos que iban lejos de la educación que había recibido.

No conocía muchas personas, así que no podía hacerse a una idea de lo que una familia normal debía ser, pero tenía claro que la suya era demasiado… lo que fuera. No eran una familia común y eso le molestaba bastante.

No tenía padres, pero tenía a Yuri, que era más o menos una figura materna a la que podía confiarle cosas y llamarle madre. No obstante, lo hacía sólo en público, en casa era "Yuri", nada más. Es que sentía –por qué no decirlo – que no había una fraternidad o cercanía para hacerla su mamá de tiempo completo. Además, él era demasiado estoico y correcto, demasiado inteligente, para darle un lugar tan relevante a sus sentimientos o lo que esperaba de su familia.

Suponía que para todos sería más o menos lo mismo. Jamás lo preguntó, y se conformó con creer que nadie hallaba raro lo que ocurría tras esas paredes, donde él era un _príncipe_.

Pero seguía sintiéndose vacío, como si le faltara algo… algo que no sabía lo que era. Y ya qué desconocía lo qué faltaba y por qué lo hacía sentirse de ese modo, no sabía si buscarlo o no. ¿Y podría encontrar algo que no sabía ni que era? No diría lo intentaría. Lamentablemente, Ryu no era así.

Tenía expectativas, que se cumplían, debían cumplirse. Él no conocía de fracaso o de segundas oportunidades, no conocía de intentos: es o no es. Sin término medio.

-O-

- ¡Tetsu! ¡Hombre! ¿Podrías cerrar la boca para comer? –de verdad que era irritante, y muy desagradable, ciertamente un bebé sabría comportarse mejor.

- ¡Ugh! ¿Te importa, _madre_? –respondió con saña al tiempo que acababa de tragar lo que ya no era para nada una ensalada cesar. – Me comí los mugrosos vegetales, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Qué me cepille los dientes?

- ¡Por Dios! ¡No eres un crío! ¿Cómo conseguiste vivir solo sin morir en el intento? ¿Cómo lo haces, eh? –la cara de Tetsu era un completo acertijo, era como mirar un puzzle sin saber por dónde comenzar a resolverlo.

- No sé, suerte, supongo. –George no preguntó más, prefirió concentrarse en su comida, pero al recordar cómo Tetsu masticaba la suya y cómo esta se mezclaba con la saliva a vista de todo el mundo, prefirió olvidarla.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos trabajo después de todo. –un solo asentimiento del pelirrojo fue suficiente para permitir pagar e irse de ahí.

-O-

Ninguno habló demasiado durante el trayecto a la nueva escena. Finalmente, y después de mucho discutir, fue Tetsu quien condujo; George por su parte agradeció de todo corazón no haber comido todo su almuerzo o este habría terminado integrando la mezcla de olores al interior del auto del pelirrojo. Bueno, realmente no era tan terrible, parecía que no había nada muerto todavía.

Llegaron a aquel motel, ninguno esperaba un comité de bienvenida, pero el dueño, un hombre barrigón de aspecto desaliñado esperaba a la entrada acompañado de un par de jóvenes y dos policías.

- Teniente Scott, de New York – se presentó a sí mismo extendiendo su mano a George.

- George Evans, de la división de homicidios – saludó al hombre, y señalando a Tetsu –. Él es Tetsuya Kirisaki.

- Puede llamarme Tetsu – extendió su mano y procedieron a adentrarse a la escena.

Todo había ocurrido en medio de una pequeña y sucia habitación de motel. Estaba todo desordenado, había una botella de licor barato abierta y vacía hasta la mitad, varios cigarrillos, la cama deshecha y el cuerpo de la victima de bruces en el suelo. La sangre brotaba de una herida en la cabeza.

- Manos a la obra.

Cual si fuera un grito de guerra, ambos hombres se pusieron guantes estériles y procedieron a examinar a la víctima, otros miembros del equipo se unieron tomando fotografías de todo en la habitación, mientras George tomaba huellas de distintos artefactos.

El cuerpo no estaba en malas condiciones. A primera vista, llevaba muerto unas cuatro horas. La causa, aparente, de la muerte, era una profunda herida en el cráneo, provocada con un arma de fuego.

Se trataba de un hombre caucásico, de unos cuarenta años, masculino, piel blanca, enrojecida, probablemente, por la exposición al sol. Tenía várices en ambas extremidades inferiores, y una cicatriz queloídea en el muslo de la extremidad inferior izquierda. Tenía varios golpes, antiguos, un hematoma en el dorso, a nivel lumbar. Una equimosis por punción en la cara interna del antebrazo izquierdo.

-O-

Relativamente temprano. Apenas había almorzado, había pedido permiso para salir, e incluso de habérselo negado, se las habría ingeniado para salir de todos modos. En realidad, aunque eso sería desobedecer, a su abuelo, menos que a nadie, parecía importarle, de hecho, lo celebraba.

No hacía mucho que caminaba, y aunque le atraían los barrios bajos, hoy quería salir un poco más lejos. Después de oír, en las noticias de la radio que había en la cocina, sobre el homicidio en las afueras, había decidido que iría a echar un vistazo.

No que le importara demasiado, de hecho ni siquiera era por curiosidad, era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Quería un desafío. Tal vez probar si podría resolverlo…

Por primera vez en su vida abordó el metro. No fue una experiencia maravillosa, ni mucho menos, de hecho fue bastante común. Últimamente parecía que nada podría sorprenderlo y eso era bastante molesto.

El auto se le hizo vagamente familiar, y cuando vio bajar al hombre con brillante cabellera roja, poniéndose una gorra para cubrir sus ojos del sol, no le quedó duda de quien se trataba.

-O-

- Probablemente era diestro, y el atacante lo abordó por la derecha, bloqueando su brazo en una llave, eso explica el hematoma en el dorso. Aunque yo lo hubiese golpeado directamente en la columna, para provocar un reflejo espinal y obligarlo a moverse hacia atrás. – definitivamente su voz sonó tan monótona como la primera vez, pero se sintió mucho más excitado que cualquier ocasión anterior. No eran jóvenes de su edad los que estaba intimidando con sus comentarios, eran detectives, hombres, adultos, dedicados a esto las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Eso si se tratara de un movimiento de judo, pienso que no podría haber tenido intención de sólo dejarlo inconsciente. – Cuando había dicho todo su examen en voz alta había tenido claras dos cosas: debía permitir que sus colegas grabaran y tomaran nota de sus hallazgos, para comparar con los descubrimientos del examen físico hecho por los peritos forenses; y ese chico, Amakusa, estaba oyendo todo desde un lugar donde habían prohibido civiles.

- Yo tampoco. – todas las miradas iban de Ryu a Tetsu, del asombro por ver a un chico tan bien informado, al asombro de la sonrisa de satisfacción del pelirrojo. ¿Lo disfrutaba?

- Disculpa, jovencito – una mujer de unos treinta años, se adelantó, cortando el contacto visual de Tetsu, que seguía junto al cadáver. – No puedes estar aquí. Por favor…

- Déjalo, Rose. – la mujer lo miró reprobatoria. – A ver, Ryu, ¿qué hubieses hecho tú?

- Si quisiera asaltarlo, simplemente lo golpearía en la garganta, se habría desmayado. Si quisiera matarlo, le habría disparado desde un inicio. Simplemente al entrar.

- ¿Por qué, entonces, el homicida, habría necesitado golpearlo, para que el impacto llegara por detrás?

- Seguramente se conocían.

OK. El colmo de lo raro. Él, George, sabía que Tetsu era irresponsable, pero dejar, deliberadamente, que un muchacho de catorce años, se metiera a una escena del crimen, a manosear un cadáver, así como así: algo debía andar mal en su cabeza, o estaba alucinando. Podría buscar culpables, y seguramente el único que hallaría sería él mismo, por darle esa ensalada. ¿Sería que tenía algo descompuesto?

-O-

El estudio toxicológico estaría listo en un par de horas. El tanatológico, un poco después. Si tenía algo de suerte, podría deshacerse el tiempo suficiente de George para ir por una hamburguesa, aunque dudaba que _el chico_, como había decidido llamar a Ryu, quisiera, seguro era un poco más japonés que él en ese aspecto.

_Yo le hubiese disparado sin pensarlo, al momento de entrar en la habitación._ _Y a todo el que me viera_. Esa era la respuesta que él mismo pensaba a la pregunta que le hizo a Ryu, algo de él le era familiar, pero no podía identificar bien qué era. Bueno, apenas se estaban conociendo, y el chico ya había dejado bien en claro, que era muy interesante, demasiado para enviarlo a comprar una revista y despacharlo a casa para que lo dejara trabajar. ¿Qué acaso su propia curiosidad y talento no habían sido estimulados del mismo modo en su no tan lejana adolescencia?

Condujo hasta el hospital donde la víctima trabajaba. ¡Dos homicidios en sólo dos días, y ambos lo llevaban al mismo lugar!

- La víctima anterior, era paramédico. – George leía el reporte hecho horas atrás por Tetsu. – él era… déjame ver – revisaba una carpeta donde tenían los datos que habían conseguido de su identificación. – Hmm, a ver… era un enfermero.

- Eso era tan difícil de encontrar, ¿George?

- ¿Cuántos _enfermeros_ conoces?

- Mmm, un par, mi padre trabaja en un hospital.

- ¿Tu padre? Ahh, ahora que recuerdo leí un par de cosas sobre él, cosas que no me has contado - la mirada de reproche que le lanzó, hizo que Tetsu hiciera un gesto como entre fastidiado y muy divertido.

- Si te hablo de él, tendré que hablarte de todos los miembros de mi familia. Y somos muchos.

Ryu en realidad no estaba prestando atención. Muy poco le interesaba lo que esos dos hombres tuvieran que hablar sobre sus familias. Sólo estaba ¿preocupado? Por el caso.

De alguna forma, el ir directo al lugar de trabajo de una víctima de homicidio a interrogar sospechosos se le hacía bastante atractivo. Se preguntó cuántas horas podría llevarles esa tarea, pero desechó la idea de preguntar, algo le decía que ninguno de sus acompañantes eran lo suficientemente objetivos como para dar una respuesta directa. Estaba el hecho de que desde que conocía a Tetsu, éste parecía dispuesto a sacar todo el provecho que pudiera de todo lo que tuviera que decir, y por otra parte el olor de algo descompuesto estaba comenzando a marearlo.

No necesitó pedir que bajaran los vidrios del _Ford _negro en el que viajaban, de algún modo su palidez natural – o el que George también estuviera a punto de vomitar – le ganaron un cambio en el aire.

Las calles de la ciudad siempre parecen más vivas a ciertas horas, y ciertos días. Hoy era lunes, seis de la tarde, horario de verano. Las personas salían de sus puestos de trabajo para dar una vuelta por las tiendas, estudiantes de instituto se paseaban con sus uniformes y mochilas por las calles. Algo en la imagen de colegiales o estudiantes le hizo recordar su propia condición, no la de alumno de profesores privados, sino esta donde parecía un…

- Bien, ¿vienes o te quedas en el auto? – Tetsu había estacionado en un espacio vacío apenas a unos metros de la entrada y le preguntaba a Ryu, algo cuya respuesta debería ser obvia.

- No vine para quedarme con lo que sea que esté muerto aquí. – ¿esa fue una broma? No, no se le hizo gracioso, pero sus dos adultos acompañantes parecían hallarlo gracioso.

- No hay nada muerto, – dijo pasándose distraídamente la mano por el pelo, ante la vista divertida de George – pero tienes razón.

* * *

><p>A veces no sé si estoy plasmando al Ryu que imagino que era cuando no tenía amigos y era sólo un <em>heredero<em>, pero espero cambiar eso más adelante. Por ahora lo importante es que el homicidio anterior se hubiese resuelto en este capítulo sino hubiesen matado a otra persona, que coincidentemente trabajaba en el mismo lugar de la víctima anterior.

En estos momentos me encuentro registrando todo el interrogatorio al principal sospechoso del homicidio, y también buscando al personaje OC que desea hacer una aparición triunfal, esperemos que lo logre.

Muchas gracias por leer y nos veremos en los siguientes capítulos.

Abrazos, Adhatera.


End file.
